Bed
by Kizzykat
Summary: No history, just fluff


At Mieza, they shared a bed as most of the boys did. Things happened to their growing bodies in the night, and each was aware of the other. At first, they flinched away at any inadvertent touch in the night, but the desire for a sound night's sleep soon took over and they relaxed in the depth of the night.

Both of them were used to sharing with a bed with brothers, cousins, friends. Youngsters, even the son of a king, did not merit the privilege of a bed or a room of their own. Yet it was different with each other. The slightest touch seemed to send fire through their skin, and tickled parts of their bodies that it didn't reach. It felt special, yet comforting, to have the warmth of each other's body in the bed beside them.

But that meant they knew what the other was doing, and one night Alexander was trying to be discrete when Hephaestion leant over his shoulder in the blackness and whispered, "Bet I can finish before you." He did, as Alexander had lost his rhythm when he spoke.

They became more playful, more humorous together, mock-punching each other as they fought for space in the bed, tussled for the blankets, or argued over who said what or why they were right or wrong. Sometimes this caused things to happen and they retired momentarily to their own privacy and sleep.

Yet one morning, in the cool, clear light of dawn, Hephaestion woke, uncomfortable because Alexander was sleeping on his arm and his shoulder was hurting. Grumpily, he shoved at Alexander. Alexander's arm moved sleepily and his elbow caught Hephaestion's ribs. Awake now, Hephaestion shoved hard at Alexander who, fully woken abruptly, turned over and pushed back. They tussled, the blankets came off the bed, their limbs tangled, and Alexander's hand accidentally landed low on Hephaestion's stomach.

They stopped, both aroused with the early morning need, stilled and staring at each other in the white light, Alexander's hand burning against Hephaestion's skin. Hephaestion's eyes, enormous and dark, never left Alexander's as he moved a hand and lightly brushed his fingers against Alexander's erection.

A shudder ran through Alexander, his lips parted and his eyelids fluttered. Deliberately, still holding Hephaestion's gaze, he moved his hand and placed his warm palm against Hephaestion's erect penis. Hephaestion jumped at the touch, and his lips trembled as Alexander slowly closed his fingers and generated heat with his hand.

Clumsily, Hephaestion caught hold of Alexander, who murmured and moved closer. Still staring at Hephaestion, his hand tightened and moved and Hephaestion copied him. Neither dared lose the contact to seek lubrication but it scare mattered for, breath quickening and eyes half-closed, they quickly finished.

Hot and hearts pounding, they loosened their holds and relaxed, still looking at each other, unsure whether they had crossed an irreversible boundary.

"Ugh," Alexander said suddenly, "we're all sticky." He got up abruptly, went to the ewer, wet a washcloth and wiped himself off. He wet the cloth again, and turned to offer t to Hephaestion.

Hephaestion lay on the pale bed, unmoved from where Alexander had left him. He lay like a drowned creature washed up on the beach, his slender limbs spread gracefully over the bed, and Alexander's heart smote him, wondering if Hephaestion was alright and whether he should have done that with him. He often felt responsible for Hephaestion, even though Hephaestion always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and feeling, and yet he didn't always know what was going on inside Hephaestion's head. At times he would withdraw inside himself, and this appeared to be one of those times.

As Alexander paused, wondering, an upsurge of feeling for Hephaestion filled him. It was so strong it confused him and he pushed it from him.

He moved, offering the wet cloth to Hephaestion as he knelt by the bedside where he could watch him closely, still confused by the way he felt. Hephaestion looked solemn and vulnerable as he wiped himself and disposed of the cloth.

"Are you alright?" Alexander asked quietly.

Suddenly, Hephaestion looked him straight in the eyes and smiled, pure joy lighting his face. "Yes," he said simply.

Hephaestion did that, made you worry about him, and then turned and smiled at you and made you realise he was his own man and could cope on his own.

He continued to smile at Alexander. Alexander realised he was the only person who smiled at him that way, holding his eyes like there was no fear, no pretence, nothing in the world they didn't share completely.

Suddenly he moved and grabbed hold of Hephaestion, one hand on the back of Hephaestion's head as he pressed his lips hard against Hephaestion's mouth. He held for a long moment, then released his hold and knelt back, not sure what had possessed him.

"Ow," Hephaestion said, fingering his mouth. "You bruised my lip."

"Sorry."

"What was that for?"

"Do you like me?"

Hephaestion looked at him quickly, uncertainty in his eyes. "Stupid question," he muttered. "Why? Don't you like me?" His colour rose and is eyes clouded. "Is it because you believe what people say, that I am only interested in being your friend because you're the king's son? I know I'm a nobody and without you I wouldn't be at Mieza, but I wouldn't pretend to like you just to get your attention."

"No, no, no, I didn't mean that," Alexander said quickly. "I meant why do you like me? What makes you want to be my friend? Me? You could be friends with anyone."

Hephaestion looked confused. "I don't know. You're my friend. You've always been my friend."

"But why?" Alexander didn't know what he was searching for: an answer to himself perhaps.

"I trust you." Hephaestion looked at him for a moment, then got quickly off the bed. He walked away then turned back again. "We've shared so much. Would I have just done that with you if I didn't like you?"

"But I don't always know what you are thinking," Alexander said, still kneeling by the bed.

"Nor do I." Hephaestion couldn't explain himself anymore and was growing exasperated. "I don't know what I'd do if I weren't with you. You make me do things I'd never dream of otherwise."

"Like this?" Alexander indicated the bed.

"Maybe."

"Well, I wouldn't have done it without you, would I?" Alexander said, getting to his feet.

"No," Hephaestion said, a touch dubiously. "But next time we need to use some oil."

Alexander laughed, relieved to know there would be a next time.


End file.
